The Boy from Within
by shark-princess
Summary: Zelda's never been like most girls; maybe it's from a deep, dark secret that's held from within. Trans!Zelda x Midna, one-shot.


**Author's Note : Hello hello... I was thinking about Legend of Zelda pairings, and I started thinking of a relationship involving a transgender partner. Wouldn't that be cute? I think it'd be cute, at least XD I love the idea of a Trans!Zelda, because she already has a canon male counterpart, so it's easy to formulate a story from it. I wrote this really quickly, but I hope people get a kick out of it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Before she had kissed the boy at the ball, Midna had always known that Zelda was different from other girls.

Zelda never really fancied the gowns and tiaras she was made to wear. She never really liked how her hair had to be grown out to her back. She never really enjoyed sitting inside all day, being courted by other men. Or wearing makeup. Or learning how to dance. She had other ambitions, other goals.

Midna used to envy her; oh, how she envied her. Zelda was one of the most beautiful girls of the land. Her figure was like an eight: her breasts were plump, her waist was tiny, her hips were large, her legs were long, her hair was thick, her eyes were green orbs. Everything about her was mesmerizing; every movement made you want to watch her, observe the little motions and analyze her cute expressions. She was elegant, graceful, charming. Everything any girl would want to be. She was absolutely perfect.

Yet she hated it.

She was always frowning, pretty miss Zelda; and whenever she looked in mirrors, she would scowl. She would pull at her long hair, push down on her chest, press into her hips, and grab at her face. Unlike Midna, she didn't like plump breasts; she didn't like small waists; she didn't like large hips; or long legs or long hair. The only thing she ever liked was her eyes; because they didn't make her look any more feminine than how she already looked.

When she wasn't in the castle, she was outside in the gardens, wearing shirts and pants. She was always hunting for bugs, looking for the large beetles or the small spiders. She loved those insects. If she had the choice, she could spend all day outdoors, getting her clothes dirty and collecting her bugs.

When she was looking at men, she wasn't falling in love with them like how most people thought she was; she was admiring their bodies, their faces, their mannerisms. She always loved looking at the stubble that men grew on their chins, the wide-set broad shoulders and the small hips, the short hair, the thick eyebrows. She loved looking at men; not for any sexual fantasies, but for personal depictions.

As Zelda grew older, she grew more quiet. Girls and boys alike would come up to her and tell her how beautiful she was; how much they wanted to be her, how much they wanted to be _with_ her. She wasn't as friendly with either the girls or boys; because when she befriended the girls, they wanted to get into her closet. And when she befriended the boys, they wanted to get into her panties.

Midna was initially worried when Zelda had turned down her invitation to the ball, held by her own family. She was told by Impa that she had caught a bad cold, and was resting in her room. Concerned, Midna went to the ball on her own, where she was amazed by the beauty of the ballroom, and the beauty of the guests.

There was one boy in particular who she saw, who she swore was the most handsome boy in the whole ball. Girls upon girls upon girls were coming up to him to ask for a dance, but each time, he courteously refused. He seemed to be shy, scared of accepting any dance requests. When the girls eventually stopped coming, Midna approached, entranced by his looks.

He was even more attractive up closer; his thick blond hair was smoothed and combed back, his face smooth and clean shaven, his eyes like pools of green. He was dressed in a formal blue suit with silver trim, a white ribbon tied around his neck into a bow. He was absolutely dashing; Midna had never seen such a boy in Hyrule.

When he agreed to dance, Midna was filled with glee. They spun and twirled around the whole room, exchanging profound eye contact and arousing smiles. Their fronts pressed against each other, their legs occasionally intertwining for mere moments. Boys and girls of both kind watched them, jealousy meddling with their hearts. Midna would've laughed at the fact that she was the only girl able to get the Handsome Boy to dance with her, but she began to find the behavior somewhat suspicious when he accidentally spoke her name.

Midna was amused; she had never even told the boy her name. But when he explained that he had heard about her whereabouts, she didn't think of it. Then she asked of his own whereabouts.

His name was Sheik, and he was new to Hyrule. He didn't continue on, as that was all that was spoken.

As the ball was beginning to come to a close, Midna refused to leave this handsome boy, Sheik, on an empty note. She didn't want to just say goodbye once the ball was over; she wanted to make sure he remembered her. She thought he was good husband material, after all. So when he wasn't looking, she leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Midna wasn't sure what kind of reaction she expected Sheik to have. Maybe surprise, or shock at most. But she certainly wasn't expecting Sheik to break his character. His voice went soft, higher-pitched: effeminate. "Oh my god, Midna."

It didn't take long before she understood; and suddenly everything made sense.

The blond hair, the green eyes, the clean shaven face. Midna hesitantly stroked a hand from Sheik's shoulder to his hip; she felt a pair of strange bumps on his chest and pads of foam along his sides.

At first, she was silent. But then, Midna laughed, a loud, hearty laugh out loud. The amusement made her full of giggles.

Who would have known that Zelda was the boy she kissed at the ball?

Well, of course she had known Zelda was different from other girls.

But she had never known that Zelda was _this_ different from other girls.

* * *

 **So that was it! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think by leaving me a review! It helps me out a ton; trust me, I could use the feedback. Thanks a bunch for reading, and have a good day!**


End file.
